Just Lilliana
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: From the time Isabelle and I were children we've always been fascinated by father's stories. My favorite being about the nation of Panem and their Hunger Games. Because when I thought of Panem their was no Kingdom of Castor, or Princess Isabelle or Princess Lilliana. There was only Lilliana, which is exactly who I wanted to be. This is Seneca/OC pairing.


A/N: So this idea just popped into my head, don't ask me why. Jack the Giant Slayer/Hunger Games cross over.

Chapter 1 (Lilliana POV)

_*Prologue*_

_As far back as I can remember Isabelle and I have always been fascinated by father's stories. My favorite being the destruction of America in one blow, and an evil dictator calling himself their president. He would tell us who he killed thousands of people with no mercy. Than Isabelle would begin to cry, and mother would have to reassure her that we were far from their and perfectly safe. Isabelle would the insist on a story of princesses or mermaids, while I thought of the children in Panem. Wanting to see for myself what their hardships were like._

*Present time skip forward 10 years*

I smiled as I watched Gayle nip aggrivatedly at the flies that were swarming around her nose. I sighed and looked towards the castle with disappointment in my eyes. Knowing it wouldn't be long until Isabelle told father I wasn't at lessons and he sent Elmont out to find me. Horse steps were heard behind me and I turned slowly to see my guardian standing there with an amused smile on his face.

"What trouble have you managed to get yourself into this time Princess?" I asked moving away from Gayle and sitting beside me.

"I went for a ride, nothing out of the ordinary." I said picking the petals off a flower and watching as the wind carried them away.

"Without sending for me first." He said and I could see disappointment flicker through his eyes.

"I'm sorry Elmont, you know how much I hate the castle though." I said and he snorted out a chuckle and I rolled my eyes.

"How you and the Princess Isabelle are twins I will never understand." He said picking a leaf out of my hair. My darling sister was perfectly happy with sitting on her throne and waiting for a prince to come and sweep her off her feet just like in the fairytales. I on the other hand absolutely hated the idea of some stuck up middle aged man asking father permission to marry me. How could anyone be happy with that life style?

"She's happy with being the beautiful song bird of the castle." I muttered tossing an apple to Gayle and Elmont sighed.

"And you'd love nothing more than to be a dove wouldn't you?" He asked his gaze full of sympathy.

"Why can't he see I'm not happy here?" My words muffled by the sob threatening to escape my throat.

"Lilliana, your father only wants what's best for you." He said and I jumped to my feet.

"How is marrying me to someone older than him good for me Elmont?" I asked remounting Gayle.

"He's only looking for someone to look after you." He said standing in front of the horse.

"Then why don't you marry me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because Lilly that would be inappropriate." He said as if that were common knowledge.

"And me marrying someone old enough to be my grandfather isn't?"

"Not when it comes to the future of the kingdom." He said grabbing the reins and turning me in the direction of the castle.

"Exactly, kingdom this, kingdom that. I want to be my own person…not Princess Lilliana." I muttered the last part quietly.

"And pray tell where you can go like that Princess." He said an amused smirk gracing his features.

"Panem." I said turning Gayle around and heading the other direction.

"Princess Lilliana!" I heard him yelling as his own horse began to catch up with mine. I had to shake him off somehow. I rode towards the woods and once I was covered in plants I stopped her.

"Princess?" He called again but I didn't answer. "Lilly, darling come out now." I could hear his footsteps getting closer and I didn't dare take a breath. If he moved five steps closer he would find me. He sighed and turned walking back out of the woods and I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Shhh, come on girl." I said nudging her and we came back into the sunlight. As we traveled the worn out dirt trail I saw a sign, the words were worn but you could still make them out. It read, the nation of Panem. I smiled and tied Gayle to the post.

"I'll be back soon." I said patting her head and walking, this wasn't like anything father had described. All the people here looked perfectly healthy, aside from their odd skin color and hair color.

"Watch out!" I turned and saw someone heading for me and they didn't seem to be slowing down. Someone else crashed into me from the side and I landed in a fountain. I came up and spouted water ever which way, looking for the person how had moved me. He was sitting next to me, his dark hair dripping into his vibrant blue eyes.

"Sorry, you weren't moving." He said with a sheepish smile and I huffed.

"Some people obviously don't know how to treat a lady." I said standing and almost fell as my dress weigh me down. The man laughed.

"Sweetheart you're a child, not a lady." My eyes blazed.

"Watch who you're talking to." I said and he raised his hands in a mock surrender.

"And how old are you? 13, 14 at the most?" Amusement clear in his eyes.

"18." I said crossing my arms over my chest and he nodded.

"At least let me get you dry clothes." He said holding out his hand. I stared at it a minute before nodding and let him lead me to a house near the edge of the city.

"Wait here." He said leaving me in his kitchen. He came back soon with a pile of clothes in his hands. "You can change in there." He said pointing to his bathroom and I gave a small smile. After changed he took my dress and hung it outside to dry while I undid my braid letting the waves to fan out.

"Your name?' I asked the man who was staring at me in wonder now.

"Seneca, and yours?" I gave a small smile and tugged my fingers through my chestnut colored hair.

"Princess Lilliana." He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Princess?" And I nodded.

"Of Castor." A knock came at the door and Seneca went to answer it. I looked up and my heart fell, who did he manage to find me?

"Give me the girl." Elmont said moving past him towards me.

"Elmont please." I said shying away from him and his eyes darkened grabbing my wrist.

"Do you have any idea how angry your father is? Or how heart broken Isabelle is? The whole kingdom-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE KINGDOM!" I yelled wretching my hand from his grasp.

"Lilly!" He said staring at me in shock.

"Well I don't, it's never what I want, it's always about the kingdom. It's not about what's best for me it's what's best for the kingdom." Elmont sighed and shook his head.

"You and the kingdom are one my Princess." He said grabbing my wrist again.

"I believe she's made it clear she doesn't want to leave with you." Seneca had a dark gaze and I knew this couldn't end well.

"You honestly think she would stay here? In a nation far below her?" Elmont asked with a sneer in his voice.

"Do you want to leave Lilliana?" Seneca asked turning to me.

"No I-"

"You would leave your sister who's pregnant with the soon to be prince? Your brother Jack and father?" Elmont asked staring at me in disbelief.

"Elmont you know how it is for me there." I was pleading now.

"I'm your guardian Princess, but I follow my king's orders. I am a guardian first, and friend second." He said grabbing me again and handing me to another guardian before anyone had time to think.

"If you take me back I will never forgive you." I whispered harshly.

He gave a soft smile. "I hope not." He said kicking Gayle's sides and I turned around watching as the nation became a blur.

"Goodbye." I whispered even though I knew he couldn't hear me. Isabelle, Jack and father were waiting for me on the stairs.

"Lilliana do you have any idea what this could have done to the child!" Father roared his face red with anger.

"So you're not worried if I'm okay or not? Just about Isabelle's health and her precious child." My voice had gone cold.

"When you marry and have a child I will be as equally worried as-" But he had caught his mistake too late.

"I was right all along, you love the one who you benefit from the most." I whispered tears forming in my eyes.

"Lilly I-"

But I was already racing down the tunnel to my room. A knock was heard on my door, I didn't answer but it opened anyway and Isabelle peeped her head in. "He doesn't mean it you know, he really was worried about you." I looked up at her, my beloved twin. I hadn't been fair to her at all, it wasn't her fault she was married and having a child while I wasn't.

"I'm sorry." I said as she laid down next to me and ran a hand through my tangled hair.

"You were upset." She said and I shook my head at her.

"It's still not an excuse." She was quiet a moment and bit her lip.

"Who was the man Elmont took you away from?" She asked and a small smile appeared on my lips.

"Seneca." She nodded.

"Is that why you're wearing his clothing? Because you and he-" I picked up a pillow and hit her in the head with it.

"I fell into a fountain, actually he pushed me into a fountain." Her eyes grew wide.

"He pushed you into a fountain?" I nodded.

"He was only trying to save me." I said turning to look at her.

"You didn't know him all that long. Why are you this upset?" She didn't understand, she was too good and innocent to understand. Her mind protected by this little bubble father had been painting around her since we were little.

"Because for the first time I wasn't Princess Lilliana of Castor. I was just Lilliana."

A/N: Sooo whatcha think?


End file.
